HanabusaXReader
by VampKnightLover
Summary: In this one shot, Aido really likes a girl (that's you!), but he doesn't know how she feels about him. He thinks that they're just going to be friends, but he always visits her at work, to see her. Will things work out for Aido?


**I do NOT own Vampire Knight! **

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki starts, "What are you doing?" my cousin asks me.

"Oh, Akatsuki... I'm just going out for a bit." I tell him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, so you stay here." I walk out the door, and smile. The sun shines in my eyes, and normally I wouldn't like that, but it's all worth it to see (name here). I saw her one day working at the little cafe in town. It was love at first sight for me. Her flowy (hair color here) hair, beautiful (eye color here) eyes, and her voice. Her amazing voice. Just the thought of her makes me blush.

I hop down the stairs and head for the gate.

"Aido!" Yuki says, jumping infront of me. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"I have to go meet someone." I say, trying to walk past her.

"You aren't allowed to leave the Academy." she tells me, grabbing my arm, trying to pull me back. I sigh. This is the first time I've been caught trying to leave to see (name here).

"Yuki," Zero says as he approaches, "some girls got into the Moon Dormitory. C'mon, we have to get them out. Headmaster's orders." Yuki sighs, looks at Zero, then me, and back to Zero.

"Okay," she says, letting go of my arm, "lets go Zero! And you," she says pointing at me, "go back to your dorm. Isn't this a little early for you?" she asks. Zero takes her hand and pulls her away. Well... that worked.

I slip out through the gate and head into town. As I'm walking a girl that looks to be around my age stops me.

"Hey, you're cute." she says, smiling at me. "What's your name?"

"Aido." I tell her, half smilng at the compliment.

"Wanna hang with us?" she asks, nodding toward a group of giggly girls that seem to be the same age as her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have to meet someone." I say, smiling and walk away. They shrug their shoulders and walk away as well.

I walk into the cafe, and the bell jingles, announcing my presence.

"Hello Hanabusa!" the owner says to me, smiling.

"Hi," I say, smiling back at her, "is (name here) working today?" I ask, taking a seat at my normal table. I know she is, but I always ask anyway.

"Actually, she's not here today. She's sick. She said she was well enough to come today, but I told her to stay home." she says, handing me my usual. Oh no, (name here) is sick? I stand up and pay for my untouched food, giving her a tip.

"Sorry for not eating this, but I have to go now." I say, "Can you please eat it for me? Thanks!" I say, walking out the door, and the bell rings again.

I walk over to the flower stand and pick out some (favorite flowers), because they're her favorite.

"Who're these for?" asks the flower guy, smirking at me. "A lover?"

"Heh, I wish. They're for an ill friend." I say.

"Is she pretty?" he asks. I stare at him for a moment.

"Very." I answer after a few seconds pass. He chuckles and wraps them up. He puts a card in it. It must say get well soon.

"Here ya go." he says, handing them to me. I hold out my money for him to take, but he rejects it. "You keep that money." he smirks at me. _'Strange old man...'_ I think to myself. I leave a tip in the tip jar, and walk to (name here)'s house.

When I knock on the door, a boy, nineteen maybe, opens the door.

"What do you want?" he asks me, sounding either bored, or annoyed. Probably both.

"I'm here to see (name here)." I tell him. He lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Come in." he says, holding the door open a little. I squeeze through, and he leads me to her room. "She's in there. But," he says, squinting slightly, "if you do anything to her, you die." I have no words for this boy, so I slightly nod, and knock on (name here)'s door. The boy walks away.

"Come in." (name here) says. Her voice... It's so pretty. I open the door, and smile.

"Hi, (name here)! I missed you today, so I'd thought I'd visit you!" I say.

"Oh, Hanabusa! What a nice surprise." (name here) says from her spot on her bed. I hold out the flowers, and she smiles. "Are those for me? They're my favorite!"

"Yes, they're for you." I say, handing her them, with a smile. She pats her bed.

"Here, sit." she says, and I take a seat on the edge of her bed. I look around her room quickly. The walls are (favorite color), and has (favorite band) posters all over them.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes. I'm feeling just fine. It's just a cold, but the boss didn't want me working when I'm not feeling well." she explains, sitting up. "To tell you the truth, I've been bored all day. My brother's been making me stay in bed. He's too protective of me." There's a knock at the door. "Speaking of my brother, that's probably him." she mumbles to me. "Yes?" she asks. A man steps in, and glares at me. "Oh, hi father." she says, laying back down.

"(name here), you should be resting. Not talking to this boy." he says, sending me another evil look.

"Oh father... Stop it. He's a friend. See? He even brought me flowers." she says, holding up the bouquet. The card falls out. "Whoops." she says, picking it up.

"I want him out." her father says. I stand up quickly, and walk towards the door.

"Well, I should be going back. I have school soon. See you, (name here)." I say, stepping past her father. I walk out the door, and head back to the school.

**Your P.O.V.**

Father shuts the door, and I'm left alone again. I curl up on my side and feel tears stream down my cheeks. _'What are you doing, (name here)? You shouldn't be crying.'_ the voice in my head says. I sit up and quickly wipe away the tears. I look over at the bouquet Hanabusa gave me. I pick up the card and open it.

_"I want to let you know... I love you. I think you're the prettiest girl alive. I hope you feel better soon. "_ I gasp, and re-read the card over and over again. I clutch it to my heart, and begin to cry again, though these are tears of happiness.

My brother barges into my room. "(name here), who was th-..." he sees my tears. "What's wrong?!" he asks,coming over to me. I smile at him.

"I have to go." I say, getting up and running out the door.

"W-wait!" he calls out, but I don't stop. I run out to find Hanabusa. _'But... (name here).. You don't know where he lives...What should I do?'_ I bump into someone, because I was running so fast, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"S-sorry!" I say, standing up.

"It's okay, (name here). Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hanabusa asks. _'This is my lucky day! I found him!'_

"Oh, Aido.. I was looking for you!" I say.

"Were you?" he smiles at me. "What do you need?"

**Hanabusa's P.O.V.**

My eyes go wide. (name here) just told me what the letter said.

She stares at me with her pretty eyes. "So, you really love me?"

Stupid old man. "Well..." I start, blushing a little, "y-yeah. I do." She hugs me.

"I've liked you since the first day you came to the cafe." (name here) tells me. I hug her back.

"I've liked you since then too!" I say. _'Actually, old man... Thanks. You aren't that bad.'_

"Um.. Aido?" (name here) asks.

"Yeah?" I look down at her, and she smiles up at me. She reaches up and gently places her lips on mine. I pick her up and twirl her around.

"I love you!" we both say at the same time.

**Okay, so this was my first fanfic like this. I hope I didn't screw up too bad! .' I hope you all enjoyed! :D Please review, if you have any suggestions how I can get better, or just any comments at all :)**


End file.
